I Wanna Know
by Mrs. HL
Summary: Last updated:09-21-03 AU to book 5 Harry Cares about Hermione so much he would do anything for her, and he realizes this when he gets home from his 4th year. Harry ends up spending most of the summer with Hermione after something terrible happens to her.
1. The Begining of Summer

Title: I Wanna Know

Author: Miss Leigh

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry Cares about Hermione so much he would do anything for her, and he realizes this when he gets home from his fourth year. Harry ends up spending most of the summer with Hermione, after something happens to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with Harry Potter, nor am I associated with any of the companies that own rights to Harry Potter. I intend no infringement nor am I trying to make any money off this story. I am just trying to strengthen my writing style. I am only in High School and I own nothing.

Author Notes: The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the song "I Wanna Know" by Joe repeatedly. This story will depict events while unlikely in JKR's world; it will have the original flavor. Well that is it, I hope you like my first attempt at fan fiction.

Chapter 1

> _Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to stay later in the summer. Keep in touch Harry."_
> 
> _"See you Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back._
> 
> _'Bye Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._
> 
> _"Harry – thanks", George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side._
> 
> _Harry Winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point worrying yet, he told himself, as he got in the back of the Dursley's car._
> 
> _As Hagrid had said, what would come would come… and he would have to meet it when it did._

The ride with Harry's uncle from the station was silent, except for the talk show blasting from the radio. Upon their arrival, Harry got his trunk out of the car and dragged it upstairs to his room. When he entered his room, the only thing he could think about was how he hated living there. He stayed in his room until it was time for dinner. At dinner, Aunt Petunia was preoccupied with a letter from Dudley's school that said he needed to lose more weight before the start of the school year; otherwise, the school would not be responsible for any sickness Dudley may have while at school.

"The nerve of those people! If they think they can tell me how to raise my Dudders, they have another think coming!" Petunia exclaimed.

Uncle Vernon nodded his head and added "Dudley is perfectly fine. He is a growing boy he needs to have meat on his bones."

The conversation continued like this for the rest of dinner, while Harry just poked at his food until he excused himself from the table to go lay down on his bed.

Harry lay there thinking about everything he had talked about on the train with Ron and Hermione. It still hurt him to think about Cedric's death. He continued blaming himself, and replaying the incident in his head, trying to think of some way he could have prevented Cedric's death. He became so frustrated thinking about it that he knew he needed to change his mental subject. He started thinking about how he would miss Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione. 'She looks so beautiful, and she even gave me a kiss when she said goodbye at the train station. If she could only know just how much I care for her. I would do anything for her. I don't think she'd ever want anything more than friendship, though.' Soon Harry had fallen asleep.

When Harry woke up, he had to get ready for church. Church was one of the things he dreaded most when staying with the Dursleys, because he would have to act completely normal or else he would not be allowed to eat for three days. As always, Dudley would try to get Harry in trouble, just so he could exercise his power over Harry. Luckily, there were no major mishaps, unless one counted Dudley farting and blaming it on Harry. Harry could not believe that a fifteen-year-old boy could think that was funny.

As the days went by, Harry only became increasingly bored. His summer holidays were shaping up to be incredibly dull. On Saturday, he decided it would be a good idea to send letters to Ron and Hermione. He had only been home a week, and he was already wanting to leave. 'I do not care if I have to go to school and have potions every day with Snape!' he thought, frustrated. 'Well, maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration. Nevertheless, once or twice a week would be better than living here with these dunderheads. I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing, and how their holidays are going.' Harry pulled out two pieces of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle and began writing.

> _Dear Ron,_
> 
> _How are your holidays? How is your family doing? Is there any interesting things happening in the magical world? Has there been a mention of Voldemort? Staying with the Dursleys is turning out to be hard to bear. I know that Hagrid told me 'what would come, would come, and that I have meet the negative things when they come', but I cannot wait until I can visit you and Hermione at the end of the summer._
> 
> _Your friend,_
>
>> _Harry_

Harry folded the letter and wrote Ron's name on the front, setting it aside to give to Hedwig later. He reached for the other piece of parchment and dipped his quill in the inkwell.

> _Dear Hermione,_
> 
> _Are you enjoying your holidays, or have you spent the last week completing the summer work? You should relax and enjoy your free time, 'Mione. I miss you so much. I cannot believe Dumbledore sent me back here. I would prefer to be spending time with you. It is very difficult to be stuck here living with people who have no clue what I had to go through this last year. You and Ron were both there with me you understand what happened. I cannot wait to see you and Ron at the end of summer. If only I could see you guys sooner._
> 
> _Love,_
>
>> _Harry_

Harry looked over the letter and was not sure if sure he should send it. He never signed a letter with "love". 'This is a little too sappy, and Hermione does have a boyfriend. But maybe if I continue with small things, after she breaks up with Viktor, she'll notice me.' After much indecision, Harry quickly folded the letter, wrote Hermione's name on it, and gave both letters to Hedwig to deliver before he changed his mind.

On Thursday night, while Harry was lying on his bed again, he got a letter from Hermione. Happy to see a reply, he opened it immediately and read it.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _I have not been busy with schoolwork; I was spending a week with Viktor. Some unfortunate things have happened that I will tell you about later. Anyway, Dumbledore decided that he should have wards put on my house that are similar to the ones on your house. As a result, you are permitted to spend the rest of summer with my parents and me. I assumed you want to stay with me, so my parents are coming to pick you up Friday night unless you send a reply saying you will not be staying with us. I hope to see you Friday._
> 
> _With love,_
>
>> _Hermione_

Harry just stared at the letter, rereading it because he could not believe it. His current wish was coming true; he would not have to spend the rest of the summer with his stupid relatives! Harry was ecstatic, because not only was he going to leave tomorrow, but also Hermione signed the letter "with love". 'Okay, I have to pack and tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that I am leaving tomorrow. I better start packing,' and with that he started, being careful to not make too much noise so not as to alert his relatives.

The next day when Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast, he remembered that he needed to announce his pending departure that evening.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" Vernon managed a grunt and Harry decided that was his cue to continue. "My friend's parents are coming tonight to pick me up, and I will be spending the rest of the summer with her family."

Vernon took his nose out of the morning newspaper he was reading. "You mean to tell me that some of those weird people are coming here to pick you up!" Vernon did not seem happy at all.

Harry replied, "My friend's parents are regular people just like you. Both of them are dentists."

Vernon thought about it for a minute before looking at Petunia and speaking. "All right, if it means I won't have to see you until next year, that is acceptable. If those people cause any commotion when they arrive…" he shook his fist at Harry.

Harry stood up and said, "I promise nothing weird will happen". He went up to his room to make sure he had all his things together. While Harry was up in his room, he received Ron's reply.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _I have not heard anything about Voldemort, but there has been obvious Death Eater activity. My dad told me about what happened to Hermione, but I promised Hermione that I would let her tell you. I am excited to tell you that you and Hermione can come and stay with me for the last two weeks of vacation. My family is doing all right, but Fred and George are driving us all insane with their 'inventions.' They happen to have some extra money; I think they may have been betting on the tournament, but they will not tell me. Owl me when you arrive at Hermione's so I know everyone is safe. My mom is worrying about you._
> 
> _Your friend,_
>
>> _Ron_

Harry was becoming worried about what happened to Hermione. He had no clue as to what it could be, but figured he would find out soon enough. He knew that Hermione was safe and well now. The hours passed by slowly, all because Harry could not wait to leave with Hermione. Finally the time came. When the doorbell rang, Vernon answered the door not looking very happy about the distraction. Hermione's parents stepped in followed by Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger wore elegant tailored clothes and had an elegant air about them, and they were as charming as could be without forming a façade. They were friendly and courteous while speaking to the Dursleys. Petunia was her usual phony self, and was happy to see her nephew leaving. Soon Harry and the Grangers were heading to the Grangers' residence.

A/N I want to send a big thank you to Lauren who was kind enough to beta this for me. Check out her stories Creation of A Spirit, which is new, and The Dark at the End of the Tunnel.


	2. The Arrival

Title: I Wanna Know

Author: Miss Leigh

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry Cares about Hermione so much he would do anything for her, and he realizes this when he gets home from his fourth year.  Harry ends up spending most of the summer with Hermione, after something bad happens to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with Harry Potter, nor am I associated with any of the companies that own rights to Harry Potter.  I intend no infringement nor am I trying to make any money off this story.  I am just trying to strengthen my writing style.  I am only in High School and I own nothing.

Author Notes: people who can update their stories multiple times a week amaze me; it has taken me over a month to write these measly 1100 words.  Thank you for all of your reviews, I am amazed to get 16 reviews for only one chapter.  As I have said before, I don't have any clue how long it will take me to update, but I promise you I will be updating the story, I plan to have many chapters, I am not sure how many yet, I plan to cover the summer in this fiction.  _02-09-03 Lauren was kind enough to beta this chapter for me, there are a few changes that make this chapter much better._

Chapter 2 

About an hour later, they pulled in to the driveway of the Grangers' residence.  They had talked the whole time, discussing the magical world, because Hermione's' parents were always wanting to learn more about it.  Their house was lovely, about 15 years old, in a pre-planned neighborhood.  It was a two-story house with a brick façade.  Harry loved how pleasant the neighborhood appeared.  Their house was quaint and cute.  Harry loved it most of all because it was not his relative's house.

Hermione's dad helped Harry with his trunk, while her mom opened the door for them.  Hermione decided to show Harry to his room, which was upstairs and across the hall from hers, and her parents' room was at the end of the hall.  Hermione's dad left them alone in 'Harry's new room' saying that he was going to help with dinner.  Harry turned to Hermione, and decided that he should try to talk to her about what had happened.  "Hermione, I want to talk about what happened to you. When are we going to talk about it?" Hermione's expression was controlled; she was trying to keep herself guarded from the thoughts of what had happened.  She drew in a breath and looked Harry straight in the eye as she said, "can we just put it off for a little while? I don't think I am ready to talk about it yet." Harry nodded his understanding.  The two stood there staring into each other's eyes, unmoving for what seemed like an eternity.  Hermione was the first to come out of the trance she blushed and cleared her throat, frantically searching her mind for what to say.  "Well, dinner is going to be ready soon, I supposed we should get cleaned up…  " Harry agreed.  With that, Hermione left Harry to go to her room.  

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen and he found the entire family working together to make dinner.  "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, is there anything I can do to help?"  Harry inquired.  Mrs. Granger responded with a sly smile as she said.  "Well, you can start by calling us Robert (she motioned to her husband) and Helen (she motioned to herself.)  And if you do want to do something, you can make the garlic bread, I'll get the materials you will need…"  With that, she started getting Harry set up to help with dinner and act as one of the family.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

As everyone finished dinner later, they were discussing the movies they had rented.  They explained that they have a family tradition; on every Friday that everyone is home, they saw a movie.  They had chosen _Outbreak_ and _Speed_ for that evening's installment.  They explained that they had gone to college in the United States, so they enjoyed watching American movies often.  Harry was enjoying himself so much; he had never had more fun while away from the magical world.  And when he though dinner would not be better, Hermione went to the kitchen and bought out a desert that looked superb.  "I hope you saved room Harry, Hermione baked this tiramisu from scratch, just for you."  Helen said as Hermione sat the desert down on the center of the table.  Hermione flushed a deep crimson, but was confident that Harry was going to think she was a good baker amid everything else.

Harry loved the tiramisu; he had not tried it before.  After everyone had finished the dessert everyone was talking merrily and enjoying the evening, Harry sobered after thinking that he still did not know what had happened to Hermione, yet with the way she was acting you would not believe that something had happened.  Eventually they decided to retire to the living room to watch the movies.  Helen and Robert were sitting together on the loveseat while Harry and Hermione were on the couch.  They decided to watch "Outbreak_"_ first; Harry was amazed by the movie, just the thought that so many people could die from a disease. The movie left him thinking about it all night. They watched "Speed" next and Harry thought it was ok. When the first bomb went off on the bus, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. Harry tried to ignore the fact that it felt good to touch her, and that he wanted to get closer. 

Hermione fell asleep about three quarters through the second movie; she was leaning against Harry the whole time.  When the movie ended, Harry woke up Hermione before her parents noticed the closeness between them.  Everyone decided to get to sleep, since it was a little past ten. Hermione told her parents her parents that she would just pick up the room before she went to bed and looked at Harry trying to get him to catch the subtext.  Harry decided to stay downstairs to help Hermione.  Hermione was the first to speak after her parents went upstairs.  "I hope you don't mind doing something tomorrow, my parents almost always work on Saturdays."  "Sure I have no objection to scheduling something, what do you have in mind?"  "Would you mind meeting some of my muggle friends?"  Hermione asked as if expecting him to object, but throwing it out there anyway.  Harry's reply was a surprise to her "I'd love to, I hardly know anything about them."  "Well what do you want to know?"  "How about just a little background information."  "Ok, well Ernie is my neighbor, we have been friends our whole life, and Jennie and I were best friends during school," Harry was disheartened to hear that, he presumed she was extremely close with Ernie.

Hermione continued talking about her friends, "We used to be close friends, they know a little about my abilities, but not much.  We have grown apart because I do not talk that much about it.  I told them that the school I go to is to help refine my abilities.  The three of us used to be inseparable, until I got her letter from Hogwarts.  Jennie and I have much in common; we both are intelligent and love school.  Jennie is kind and considerate, but can also be a little snobby.  Ernie is a big fan of football; he does not care who is playing, he likes to scrutinize the game.  I could keep on talking about them, but the only way to truly know them is to hang out with them.  Well, I guess we should get to bed eh?"  Harry agreed with her, they said goodnight and went to their respective rooms for the night.


	3. Friends and Strangers

Title: I Wanna Know

Author: Miss Leigh

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry Cares about Hermione so much he would do anything for her, and he realizes this when he gets home from his fourth year.  Harry ends up spending most of the summer with Hermione, after something bad happens to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with Harry Potter, nor am I associated with any of the companies that own rights to Harry Potter.  I intend no infringement nor am I trying to make any money off this story.  I am just trying to strengthen my writing style.  I am only in High School and I own nothing.

Author Notes: Well after four months of not having any idea what to write for this story and thus leaving it untouched, I heard that JKR set the date of the release for book five.  That is when I decided that I needed to write a new chapter before the next instalment came out, so here it is.  I apologize that it is less than 1,110 words; I will try to make the next chapter longer.  Please note that I have decided to include some British slang and have used it in here: crack means good talk; such as a pub has some good crack. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.  _02-10-03 This chapter had been edited._

Chapter Three

Harry arouse to the sound of pounding.  He wondered what one of his idiotic relatives was doing to awake him from a good dream. At that moment he heard "Harry, it is time to wake up," Hermione was knocking at the door, attempting to wake him.  He immediately realized he was at a different house, his relatives were far away, and his dream was not a dream but reality, which made him ecstatic beyond all belief.  Harry quickly got out of bed and opened the door for Hermione.  "Good Morning" Harry said wile stifling a yawn "Same to you, I just thought I'd knock you up, breakfast will be ready in about a half hour" "okay, could you point me to the wash room, so that I might take a shower?"  Hermione pointed to a door about five feet down the hall and said, "right there."

As Harry walked down the stairs, he could smell the wonderful aroma that was breakfast. Harry walked into the breakfast nook, where he found Hermione and Robert. Hermione smiled at him and said "I hope you are hungry, Mom has outdone herself with breakfast." Harry replied, "Yes, I am hungry.  Where is Helen?" Robert was the one to respond with, "Helen will be right back: she is just fetching the juice." Harry noticed the spread of food, it all looked scrumptious. Helen walked into the nook with the juice. "All right everyone, enjoy!"

Everyone enjoyed the meal, afterwards Helen announced that she and Robert were leaving, their office was to open in less than an hour.  She asked Hermione what her and Harry's plans were for the day, Hermione just said that they were probably going to spend some time with Ernie and Jennie seeing the sights around town.  Helen was ok with the plans, she told them to be careful and have a good time, and then she and Robert left saying they would be back at around five in the evening.  Hermione Harry and were putting the washed dishes away when Harry asked what the plans were for the day.  "Well, Robert and Jenny are going to be here in about 45 minutes and I though that we could go out and see a movie and visit this pub that lets in people that are under age, and it has some good crack."  Harry's only reply was "sure, that sounds fine."

By the time that Harry and Hermione were ready the doorbell rang, it was Robert and Jennie, Harry was taken aback, he had not expected Hermione to have friends like them.  He did not think it in a bad way, but they just did not seem like the type of friends his Hermione would have, but then he thought about him and Ron.  He assumed that she could be a friend with almost anyone if she was a friend of Ron and his.  Jennie had long, beautiful black hair which was tied back in a deliberately sloppy looking ponytail, her Jeans were a little on the baggy side, and her slightly tight top had a picture of an American band, Nirvana.  While Ernie, was dressed in a top that had some football team logo on it, paired with jeans and sneakers.

Hermione invited Jennie and Ernie inside and made the introductions. Jennie, being the ice breaker she is, said to Hermione "you didn't tell me that Harry was so hot!  And I thought you would always tell me all the details about you 'friends'." At that, both Harry and Hermione blushed; Jennie and Ernie both caught the tension between Harry and Hermione and shared a knowing look.  Hermione cleared her throat and said in an authoritative tone, "well I guess we should get going, so we can show Harry around town before it is time for us to be back." 

            As the four teenagers walked down the street towards the entrance to the tube, Ernie decided to make small talk with Harry since Hermione and Jennie were talking about something that had happen last summer.  "Harry, what are your favourite places to hang in London?" After a short pause Harry answered, "well I have not really been to any cool places, my Aunt and Uncle never let me go out, and I have only been in the city to do some shopping for school, which I doubt is not near to when we are going to be today."  "Did you say Aunt and Uncle? You live with them and not your parents?" the subject was touchy for Harry and he was unsure of how to respond, finally, he said, "well, my parents were killed when I was a year old, it feels like I grew up around my Aunt and Uncle." Ernie felt bad for bringing up the subject, but he also was wondering what had happened to them so he said, "sorry man, if you do not mind … how did they die?" Harry figured that he could not tell Ernie about Lord Voldemort, so he thought of the story he had been told for the majority of his life, "they died in a car crash."  Sorry to hear that mate" was Ernie's reply, the rest of their walk Harry and Ernie did not speak.

            When they took their seats in the train, Hermione sat next to Harry so she could chat with him, leaving Ernie and Jennie to sit next to each other, they sat closer than plutonic friends should be.  Hermione had her reasons for sitting next to Harry and she made them clear when she started asking him what he thought of her friends." So, what do you think of Ernie and Jennie, I noticed you and Ernie talking a bit." "They seem alright, Ernie and I talked a little, but the conversation turned to my parents . . ."  "Oh Harry, I am so sorry," Hermione quickly apologized, she took a deep breath, deciding if she should continue on this subject.  She decided that Harry should talk about it, so she asked, "what did you tell him?" "I just said they died in a car crash," he said shortly, turning away from her.  Hermione felt badly for bringing up the difficult subject, and she felt the need to comfort him. She put her arms around him and gave him a nice hug, which brought surprising warmth to both of them. Enjoying the sensations they felt from their closeness, the hug was long and drawn out.  Harry leaned into Hermione and he could smell something sweet, maybe vanilla and something else. The two did not notice that they even stayed close even after the hug ended.


	4. Author's note

Hi everyone!

I swear that someday I eventually finish this story, it just takes me more time to write a story because I am not as gifted as most of the writers in the fan fiction world, and my life has been a little crazy and all.  But, I really do not have any excuses; I hope you will accept the fact that I am a little slow at writing stories and I doubt that, that will ever change.  I hope people will still read this story even if the installments are very slow in coming.

Take care,

Leigh

_Last updated on January 25, 2003_


	5. A Day of Fun

**Author Notes****: I realize that this chapter is even shorter than previous ones, but I thought you might like to have something to read now and hopefully some more soon. I am trying to adapt to life as a college student, which is difficult to do when you are only 16 and still living at home. Hopefully I will be kicking out chapters faster once my life falls into a routine.**

**I apologise to everyone beforehand, I know nothing about life in England. I just made this up as I went. Please feel free to point out and inaccuracies; I will do my best to correct them.**

Title: I Wanna Know

Author: Miss Leigh

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry Cares about Hermione so much he would do anything for her, and he realizes this when he gets home from his fourth year.  Harry ends up spending most of the summer with Hermione, after something bad happens to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with Harry Potter, nor am I associated with any of the companies that own rights to Harry Potter.  I intend no infringement nor am I trying to make any money off this story.  I am just trying to strengthen my writing style.  I am only in High School and I own nothing.

Chapter Four

"Corner pocket!" Jennie exclaimed before she made her shot. The black ball with a white number eight painted on it's side slowly rolled over the green felt, inching closer and closer to the corner of the pool table; Jennie scream with delight when the ball finally fell in. She turned around and gave Ernie a quick hug before turning to Harry and Hermione and said, "that makes us tied, are you two ready to try your luck again", with a snotty tone. Harry and Hermione replied in dejected tones, "Sure", "I guess".

The four teens had been at 'Classics Billiards and Pub' for the last hour; in that time Harry and Hermione managed to win a game due only to the fact that Ernie had hit the eight ball in the corner pocket a few too many turns early. Jennie, being the very competitive player she is insisted that they play for the best of three games.

Hermione pulled Harry to the side to talk with him while Jen and Ernie were setting up the next game. "Harry, is there something else you would like to do? Or are you having fun? Because I don't want you feel like you have to go with the flow, I mean that I understand that you may not be all that comfortable around my friends, and so we can do something else if you like."

A quick smirk crossed his face before he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked her in the eye before sincerely saying, "I am having fun, and everything is ok, you don't need to worry about me. This is actually one of the best gifts you can give me; I am able to act like a normal teenager and forget my worries and just have fun." With that Harry placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

The simple actions between the two spoke volumes. It was Jen's voice that brought their thoughts back to earth; "Hey lovebirds, the games starting, care to join? With that Hermione flushed and tried to mumble something as she backed away from Harry and walked over to their table.

A few moments later, Harry and Hermione lost the third game to Jennie and Ernie. 

************************************************************************

            Before the quartet could leave the pub, Jennie insisted that she and Hermione powder their noses. As they were walking into the Lou, Jennie gave Hermione a crooked grin, which caused Hermione to become nervous before finally asking Jennie to stop grinning. 

"Herms, I am only going to say this once; and I'm saying only because I your are my best friend and I want you to be happy. But, I can see what is going on between the two of you. He seems to be a great guy and you should make your move before it is too late." Speechless, Hermione could only stare at her friend with a slack jaw. 

"Well we must be going; I am sure the guys are wondering what is taking so long . . . Herm? Hermione! Wake up! We need to be going." "Um, yeah, sure . . .lets, uh, get going . . ."

************************************************************************

            After getting a quick bite to eat, Hermione suggested that they go home; she wanted to surprise her parents with dinner. Jennie and Ernie wanted to catch the latest romantic movie. The two couples parted ways with the agreement to meet up the next afternoon.

            The 20 minutes or so that passed before Harry and Hermione were back on the subway, went without incident and without dialogue. Finally Harry decided to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over the two. "So, I guess I should thank you for the great time, I like your friends, I kind of wish they were in our world, Hogwarts would be much more interesting." Hermione laughed, "as if it isn't interesting enough already . . .oh Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to think about it. Gosh, I always seem to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, I am so stupid." Hermione moved closer to Harry in an attempt to comfort him. "Hermione, don't say that, remember that you are the smartest witch in our year."

            "Yes, I know Harry, but there are some things I know that I must learn from hands on experience, not from books. I don't always want to only have book smarts, but I am afraid of learning or doing the wrong thing. Believe me when I say that there are some things that I am terrified of that I should have no reason to be scarred of. Such as flying; I wish I could fly like you do, but I can't get myself to take the risk."

            "Well, I can teach you . . . if you want. And I can make sure that nothing wrong happens, or if it does I'll make sure no one finds out about it. How does that sound?" With a sigh, Hermione gave a reluctant nod of her head before she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Soon Hermione was asleep; Harry wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head. He was trying to figure out why he was unable to hide his feeling and deny them to even himself anymore.


End file.
